Secondary/RC2
There are eight secondary weapons currently in Red Crucible. These are useful as backup in case the primary weapon runs empty during a firefight, or if the primary weapon is not appropriate or effective for the situation (for example, a sniper or demolitions player in close combat). All secondary weapons cost 140 coins to buy, and are sometimes available for rent for 105 honor points (HP). All automatic secondary weapons have the same firing rate (10 rps). The secondary weapons are mainly ineffective at long range (with the exception of the Magnum, which has extremely good accuracy). Free Pistols All players automatically start with a free pistol. Both versions are identical in performance. The free pistols are semi-automatic, and can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger. M9 The M9 is the default secondary weapon for the blue team. Makarov The Makarov is the default secondary weapon for the red team. Machine Pistols MAC-10 The MAC-10 is a small, silenced machine pistol. It's high rate of fire causes it to deal a lot of damage in a short period of time, but it also runs empty very quickly. The MAC-10 is also relatively difficult to aim because of its high recoil. Scorpion The Scorpion is a small machine pistol with a very short clip, only firing 15 shots before running empty. It does not do as much damage as the larger secondaries (Uzi, M4, or AK-74U). However, the small size keeps it from obstructing vision. Submachine Guns Uzi M4 This submachine gun is very similar to the M16. The only difference is accuracy: the M4 has an accuracy rating of 3, while the M16 has an accuracy rating of 5. The M4 and the AK-74U are the closest a player can get to carrying two primary weapons. Like the AK-74U, the M4 is easy to aim and control, and does not have nearly as much recoil as the machine pistols. AK-74U This submachine gun is very similar to the AK-74. Like the M4, it has two points less accuracy due to a shorter barrel. However, unlike some of the smaller guns such as the Scorpion, the AK-74 does not suffer nearly as much from the "ride-up" effect, where the recoil pushes the barrel up. Like the M4, the AK-74U is among the easiest to control of the automatic secondary weapons. MP5 The MP5 is practically identical in performance to the M4 and the AK-74U, but it is somewhat shorter than the M4, so there is a slight visibility difference. Revolvers Magnum By far the most powerful pistol in the game, the Magnum can kill a person in one shot. Contrary to the data given in the Red Crucible weapons shop, the Magnum has a firing rate about 25% better than the M82 (probably a little better than one shot per second), so first-shot accuracy is very important. However, the Magnum has a very user-friendly and accurate sight, so it is perhaps more accurate than the statistics show. Comparison Pictures Category:Secondary Weapon